Heero Heero (This time it's not blank)
by Chibi-girl
Summary: A Story about Lauren, a very very obsesssed Heero fan who gets a chance to meet hime in the Gundam Wing world


Heero Heero: Lauren's Arrival

By: Chibi-girl

The sun shone into the window of Lauren Coheen's room. It shone on her posters and pictures, most of them having Heero Yuy's face on them, it was as if a hundred Heeros were looking at you. Lauren stirred, feeling the sun on her eyes. She turned around, away from the sun. Her mouth formed into the smile, as she wanted to live in her dream forever. She was dreaming about her and the Gundam Pilot known as Heero Yuy engrossed in a passionate kiss. She was enjoying every bit of it and did not want anything interrupting it. "Laureeeeen!" a shrill voice cried waking Lauren up.

Lauren looked up. It was her annoyinh little sister Rachel. "Arrgh," Lauren growled as she got out of her bed. "You have to spoil a perfectly good dream," she said.

Her sister started laughing. "I bet you were dreaming about Hino right?" she asked.

"It's Heero," Lauren corrected. "And it's none of your buisness," she replied.

Rachel walked out of the room. "Lauren's in love with a cartoon!" she said in a singsong voice closing the door behind her.

"Finally," Lauren said exasperatedly walkeing to the bathroom.

She looked in a mirror. Naturally, she had red-orange hair but she dyed it to a redish purple color. It made her green eyes stand out, which right now had a wistful look in them. "I wish I could be an anime character, especially in Gundam Wing," she said.

Ever since Gundam Wing came out in America, she had been watching it, and in the first episode, she immediately fell in love with Heero Yuy. "He's so mysterious, and he's nice and strong and smart, has a strong sense of honor, and a great leader, also has a great sense of style," she said to her reflection. "What more can a girl want?"

*****

"Lauren, he's a cartoon character, your real, you can't possibly think that you were meant to be his," Alita said.

Alita was one of Lauren's best friends and they liked most of the same things, but Alita disapproved of her longing for Heero Yuy. She wanted Lauren to like real guys. "Look, you're very attractive to guys, why do you keep chasing after someone you're not going to get plus isn't he married with Relena or something?"

Lauren's jaw dropped to the floor. Her face was filled with horor. "He can't be not with that…that..girl!" she said.

"What about Duo?" a new voice asked. "Isn't Heero in love with Duo?"

Lauren sat down with a disturbed look on her face her eyebrow twitching. She was pale. Alita turned to the person who said that. "Now look what you've done!" she said.

"No…no…no," Lauren said staring into space.

The boy laughed. Alita slapped him. "Anyway you're being perverted Chris,"

Chris rubbed his cheek. "Darn it woman, don't get so mad over it, I was just joking."

Alita sat down next to her. She pushed some of her blond hair out of her face. "Don't worry Lauren, Heero would never swing that way," she said.

Lauren snapped back to reality and looked at Alita's blue eyes. They looked certain. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yep or else he wouldn't be saying Relena's name all the time," Alita replied smilling.

"That doesn't mean any—" Chris stopped after he saw the look on Alita's face.

"Thanks," Lauren said smiling.

Alita hugged Lauren. "No problem," she said.

Lauren stood up something coming to her.

"Waitaminute, remember those wish cards that we got at the fair?" she asked.

Alita nodded. They went into a little tent that had a sign that said 'I can give you whatever you ask for fifty cents'. They didn't really believe what the sign said but they went in. The man inside gave them a card with a red spot on it. He said that if they put their thumb on it and wished for something they'd get it for sure. "Can you really believe that?" she asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I dunno but now I'm really desperate," she said taking at her card with a little red dot on it. She put her thumb on it closed her eyes and said. "I wish I was in Gundam Wing in the same school that Heero and Relena went to in the first episode," she said.

She didn't feel anything happening and got a sinking feeling that it didn't work.She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at a school, but it wasn't her school. "Oh my gosh!" she said. "It worked!"

She started jumping up and down in delight giggling. People who were passing by stared at her giving confused looks. Lauren soon noticed the eyes of her classmates on her. "Ahahaha, hi," she said weakly.

Everyone continued with their buisness. _First day and you go and make a fool of yourself, great way to get started. _She thought.

She took a deep breath and walked into the school.

*****

"Students, we have two new students in our class," the teacher said.

"Please welcome Lauren Coheen and Heero Yuy," she said.

Lauren stepped to the front. "Hello, I'm so glad to see all of you!" she said cheery.

She went to one of the two empty seats next to the one that she knew Heero would sit in. Heero stepped. "I'm Heero," he said in an expressionless voice. "It's a pleasre," he said.

He sat next to Lauren. Lauren felt so weird. She was sitting next to **the** Heero Yuy, the Gundam Pilot. _This is so cool and weird, Alita would never believe this! _She thought smiling.

She shifted closer to Heero. "Hi Heero," she said finally able to find the strength to talk.

Heero faced the teacher acting like she had never spoken. _This is going to be harder than I thought_ she thought. _I have to make him talk._ "So you're Japanese right?" she asked.

Heero stayed the same. "Have you heard about those new mobile suits?" she asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You look like the type to be a pilot, don't you think so?"

He shrugged. _Ah! Success! _She thought happily. _He moved, I knew he'd react._

__"Will you please stop talking to Heero, and listen to what we are disscussing?" the teacher said sharply.

Lauren turned red in embarrasment under the stares of the other students. She seemed to be doing a great job of making a fool of herself in front of the other kids.

*****

Lauren was watching the invitation scene with Heero. She had gotten an invitation too. Relena gave him the white envelope. Lauren sighed as she knew what was going to happen. People clapped as she gave the invitation. _My god, is Relena like a goddess here or something?_ Lauren thought.

Heero ripped the invatation in half. The class gasped.

Relena started to cry. "Oh what a crybaby," Lauren muttered.

Heero went up to her and wiped her tears. "I'll kill you,  
he said in a voice that only Relena could hear.

He walked away. Relena looked shocked. "Omae o korosu," Lauren said dreamily. "I wish he said that to me,"

*****

"Did you see that Heero guy?" one of the Relena's worshippers asked.

"That was so mean, how could he do that?" the one with blond hair asked.

"Maybe he's shy," the one with long black hair said.

Lauren clasped her hands. "I think he's so cute," she said.

"He is good looking," said the blond haired one. 

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend," the third one said.

Lauren shook her her head. "I don't think so," she said. "I'm going to try and get him,"

The three girls smiled. "We wish you luck," the blond haired girl said.

The four of them stood up an walked through the halls. "Where is he anyway?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," the black haired one said.

Lauren pulled out a sheet of paper she got when she first came in. "I have fencing class now," she said.

"We'll see you after class," the other one said.

Lauren stopped at a door. The three girls walked past her waving bye.

Lauren took a deep breath. She'd always wanted to test out her fencing skills against an anime character.She reached a hand for the doorknob and twisted it. Pushing open the door, she walked in.

People were already in there sparing against each other. "Wow this is so cool!" Laruen said.

She went and got dressed in the outfit everyone else was wearing and stepped out. "This looks so cool!" she said looking at her clothes.

She saw Heero sitting down looking at everyone. _This is my chance! _She thought starting to walk to him. Lauren stepped in front of Heero.

"I want to challenge you to a match," she said.

Heero shrugged and got up. He pointed his fencing sword at her. 

Lauren swung her sword at Heero. He dodged and pushed his sword forward. Lauren ducked and attacked. Their swords clanged as the fight continued.

_Thank god for Utena,_ she thought as she was defending with her sword. _I would have never gotten intrested if it wasn't for her._

__Heero mad a lunged straight for her helmet. Since Lauren had seen this episode a thousand times, it was expected. She twirled to the left making Heero lose his balance. Before he could fall, Lauren grabbed an arm around him and pushed him back.


End file.
